Alvin and the Chipmunks: Love Games
by theodorefan100
Summary: This story takes place one week after my story Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Sexquel. Enjoy!


Alvin and the Chipmunks: Love Games

WARNING: This story contains mature adult materials that should not be read by ANYONE under 18.

NOTE: This story takes place two weeks after my first story, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Sexquel. If you haven't read that story and the others, then go read them first! Enjoy!

It was a very big day for the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Both had entered West Eastmans Anime Festival Music Competiton. The rules were simple, find a song from an anime, translate the lyrics from Japanese to English, and then make a fandub. The $500,000 prize money attracted both groups, and before they knew it, both groups were entered in the contest. The boys had already finished their cover of "Baby It's You" by June. Now the girls were up, not knowing if they could even stand a chance. Then the announcer spoke, "And now, for our final act of this evening, please welcome the Chipettes doing their cover Fumie Akiyoshi's 'The Greatest Everyday!' The opening theme song of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors!" The crowd screamed and cheered. The girls couldn't back down now. Going out onto the stage, they prepared themeselves to perform the song that Eleanor had chosen for them. The music started up:

HA! HA! HA!

HA! HA! HA!

When the opponent is really tough,

The battles is going to heat right up! (really?)

When all seems lost, you know just what to do,

You use an Iron Tail and smile!

(Everything is Good!)

OH! Release your Hidden Power

(Never Give Up!)

Stand back up and ride the tailwinds!

Motivating, Role Playing, Hustling!

Let's continue to train everyday!

Crossing, through the land, journeying

Adventure is the greatest (the greatest!)

Friendship, love, and guts you need!

As we evolve everyday!

So nice, so nice, so nice, let's go!

We've got a good combination! (good combination!)

And perfect communication! (communication!)

Always high tension! (high tension!)

WOW WO shalalala... there's no need to worry!

We've got a good vibration! (good vibration!)

Tommorows a congratulations! (congratulations!)

Starting a revolution! (revolution!)

Following the road, to be a Pokemon Master!

This big, exciting adventure is about to start,

Let's just pick a rhythm and GO GO GO!

We might not always be able decide things but,

With some postivity we will keep on winning!

(We Can Do It!)

Come on now, let's overcome it!

(Endless Road!)

Always the hellos and goodbyes!

Shocking, startling, miracles!

We're excited everyday!

Watching the morning and evening sun,

This is the greatest moment everyday! (greatest)

On sunny days, rainy days, and windy days,

So much happens everyday!

More, and more, and more, lets go!

We start with concentration! (concentration!)

Our moves are a collaboration! (collaboration!)

Our fighting spirits escalation! (escalation!)

WOW WO shalalala...If it's no good we'll try again!

Everything is just non-fiction! (non-fiction!)

We've just begun the introduction! (introduction!)

We'll use our imagination! (imagination!)

Don't forget our dream, to be a Pokemon Master!

HA! HA! HA!

HA! HA! HA!

We've got a good combination! (good combination!)

And perfect communication! (communication!)

Always high tension! (high tension!)

WOW WO shalalala... there's no need to worry!

We've got a good vibration! (good vibration!)

Tommorows a congratulations! (congratulations!)

Starting a revolution! (revolution!)

I'm sure that someday we'll all, stand as Pokemon Masters!

With that, the girls got off the stage and began making their way towards the backstage area, where the boys were waiting. After congratulating the girls on their performance, the 6 chipmunks waited for the judging to finish. After 20 minutes of waiting, the announcer had his results.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am shocked to announce that this year we have a tie for first place!" The crowd screamed and cheered. "May I present this $500,000 check to The Chipmunks and The Chipettes!"

The six chipmunks rushed to the announcer, all shocked and excited. Dave went with them to recieve the giant check. After all the photos and stuff were done, Dave and the kids went home. It had been 2 weeks since Alvin and Brittany had gotten intimate and both of them were wanting to experiment and try new things. But Dave had been watching the two of them carefully ever since that incident, so they knew that in order to mate again, they would have to find a way to get the house to themselves, and they had a plan for tonight that they were sure would work.

After getting home, Dave told the kids to get cleaned up so they could all go out for dinner to celebrate their victory. Alvin and Brittany had been planning this for weeks, so they knew what to do. Alvin and Brittany went to their rooms with their siblings, while Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon, and Theodore got ready to go out, Alvin and Brittany laid on their beds and pretended to fall asleep. They were good enough to fool their siblings. 30 minutes later, Dave called them out, and when Alvin and Brittany didn't show up, he was suspicious at first, but after hearing they were both fast asleep and not waking up anytime soon, he was relived. He didn't see any harm in letting them stay home, so he decided to leave them and bring them something back. He then told the kids he'd be taking them to their favorite restaraunt, which was out of town. All of them got very excited and headed towards the car. They got in and headed out.

Five minutes after Dave and the others left, Alvin got out of bed and headed towards the Chipettes bedroom. He opened the door and went inside, as planned. The plan was Alvin would go into the girls' room after the others were gone and he was sure they weren't coming back. He then went up to the bed, and low and behold, Brittany had actually fallen asleep! He woke her up with a little difficulty. "Wh-What is it?" she asked groggily.

"Well, if you want to do what we talked about doing, we now have the house to ourselves for at least two hours."

Brittany was up in an instant. "Where do you want me?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"Get out of those clothes and we'll talk."

One minute later, Brittany and Alvin were standing in the Chipettes bedroom completely naked.

"Now, what should I have you do?" Alvin asked himself, grinning, "I know, turn around on your paws and knees with your tail raised high."

"Oh, Alvin!" Brittany said in a girly tone, obeying his command. She turned around and got down on her paws and knees, raising her tail as high as she could. She knew EXACTLY what was going to happen.

When Brittany's tail came up, Alvin almost came at the sight before him. Directly beneath her tail was her glorious tailhole, a hole that was so tight and warm, and had that shitty smell that smelled so AMAZING! He couldn't resist, he got behind her and stuck his snout in her ass and began to sniff it with all of his might. He couldn't get enough of the smell of shit that her ass produced, he just LOVED the scent of her asshole!

Brittany began to moan after she felt Alvin's nose touch her tailhole. She moaned even louder when she heard him start sniffing her ass. She LOVED it when he sniffed her ass and told her it smelled good! She was loving this, and suddenly, an idea formed in her mind as to how the next part could play out. She decided to ask Alvin and see if he was willing to try what came to her mind...

"H-Hey Alvin?" she asked, moaning.

"Yeah?" came his reply in between sniffs.

"Um, I was wondering if I could try something with you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, um, before you start licking my asshole, can I push back against your snout and have it slide in my ass and then have you lick me?", she asked, not expecting him to agree to it.

"If that's what you want, then I'm all for it babe. Push away."

Brittany didn't even think about it once she heard Alvin say that. She pushed back against his snout with every ounce of strength she could muster.

Alvin was shocked when his nose was engulfed with the smell of Brittany's shit as it sild into her rectum. It didn't take long before Alvin couldn't breathe as almost his entire face sunk into Brittany's bowels. Brittany moaned and said, "If you want to breathe then I suggest you start licking."

Alvin obliged, sticking his tounge out and tasting her shit, he began to lick her clean. As he licked her asshole, Brittany began to move away from him, his face leaving her ass and allowing him to breathe. She then thrust back against his snout, making his face sink back into her butt. She began to do this in an even thrusting motion. It didn't take long for her to cum from using Alvin's face as a dildo for her asshole. After her intense orgasm, she fell to the ground, face first, her butt raised for Alvin to do with as he pleased. Alvin pulled his face out of her butthole and lined his dick up with her entrance. Then his head sunk into her tailhole.

Brittany moaned as she felt Alvins cock enter her butthole for the second time in her life. He didn't even wait for her to get used to the feeling of it before he hilted himself into her. She moaned at the feeling of having his dick inside her butt. He began thrusting into her, and as he did, the feeling of pooping backwards returned to her. She loved the feeling though. She loved how Alvins dick felt like a terd that was trying to come out that her ass just kept sucking up. She wanted him to bury himself into her to the hilt and fill her bowels with his semen. She didn't have to wait long, her ass clenched on Alvin's dick so hard that he came into her bowels hard and fast, milking her butt with his seed in 10 bursts. He waited a minute before pulling himself out of her butthole, then asked her what she wanted to do next.

Brittany thought for a minute, then said, "Well, how about this? We'll try some kinky role playing." Getting up off the floor, she headed towards her dresser, where she pulled out a dildo. She brought it back to where Alvin was sitting, looking confused, "You can be the doctor and I can be the patient, and this (she held up the dildo) can be your rectal thermometer." She winked at him. He wasn't about to say no!

He took the dildo from her and said in a kinky voice, "Well maam, I'm doctor Seville, and I understand that you need your temperature taken. I'm afraid I only have this rectal thermometer, so I'll have to ask you to bend over."

"NO!" Brittany said in a somewhat kinky, somewhat defiant tone. "I'm not about to let you stick anything up my ass!" She pretended to fight Alvin as he forced her to bend over and recieve the dildo in her ass. She pushed as he stuck it in her ass, and it popped right back out as if she had just shit it out. He grabbed it and shoved it back in, sending it in her to almost he hilt, then pulling it out and shoving it back in, "You're being a BAAAAAAAAAAAAD patient. I guess I'll have to punish you." He began to fuck he with the "rectal thermometer" for several more minutes until finally she came. Afterwards, Brittany looked back at him and said, "I have a new idea."

Alvin's ears perked up and he asked, "What is it?"

"We're going to play what I've decided to call 'The Snifing Game'," she said with a devilish grin. She then turned and got close to him, and shoved her nose into his armpit and began to sniff furiosly like there was ano tomorrow. Alvin's dick got hard as Brittany kept sniffing his pit. He couldn't believe that she would do something so disgusting! It was hot! She stopped after a few minutes and said, "Now it's your turn to sniff me somewhere," she said as she winked and spread her legs wide open, revealing her clit. He leaned forward and began sniffing her pussy. He sniffed and sniffed at the beautiful clit in front of him until he decided to try to go further. He stuck his tounge out and touched her clit with it, she pushed him away. "Nuh uh! You're not going to lick me their right now! And besides, it's my turn to sniff you!" She grabbed him and made him turn around on HIS paws and knees. She then raised his tail and shoved her face in his ass and began sniffing like crazy. She sniffed his butt for ten minutes straight without stopping. Once she was done, she turned to look at him and said, "I have one more game for us to play, then we can move on to the final event before Dave and the others get home."

Five minutes later, Alvin found himself tied to a chair with Brittany standing over him. She said in a demanding voice, "Alright now, here's the deal. If you don't start talking I'm going to have to start using special torture on you to get you to talk! Now I'll ask again, where is the blow up doll?"

"I'll NEVER talk!" Alvin replied, getting turned on by this. He liked the idea of what Brittany was going to do.

"Then I have no choice," Brittany said. She tied his mouth shut with a rope after inserting a ball gag. She then bent over and stuck his face in her ass, feeling his nose go right in between her cheeks and his nose press against her butthole. "You're going to sniff my butt until you tell me where it is!" Alvin had no choice, he couldn't breathe through his mouth, so he knew he would have to sniff her. He began to do so, acting like he wasn't enjoying it while Brittany said things like, "You like this, don't you bitch?" and "That's right, sniff my butthole you little faggot ass bitch!" She kept him at it until finally, tired of smelling her and wanting to bone with her more, he started talking. She pulled her butt out of his face and undid everything, then she kissed him and asked, "Are you ready for the finale?"

Alvin was excited as he said "Yes!"

She then went back to her dresser and pulled out two things, a strap-on dildo, and a bottle of lube. She told Alvin to bend over with his tail raised, and he obeyed, feeling nervous about letting Brittany fuck his ass. She then reached down and pulled out the butt plug she had inserted before tieing him to the chair. She then put the dildo on and lubed it up. She carefully eased it between his cheeks until it was pressing against his tight butthole.

"Are you ready Alvie?" she asked in the most girly voice possible.

"Y-Yeah," Alvin replied.

Brittany inserted the head of the dildo into Alvin's ass. He screamed in pain, but that didn't last long. She hilted herself inside him and hit his prostate so hard that he almost came right away. She then began to pull out and thrusted back in, hitting his prostate again. His prostate being hit made him forget the pain. It felt sooooooooooooooo GOOD! He began to beg her to fuck him harder. She began to give it all of her might. After a good twenty minutes, Alvin's rectum clenched and tightened around Brittany's fake dick. When this happened Alvin came all over the floor. He came in 19 bursts. His ass was SORE and SATISFIED! After his intense orgasm he turned around as soon as Brittany had the dick out of his ass and began to kiss her for 5 minutes without stopping.

They broke the kiss and whispered "I love you." to each other at the same time. They then quickly cleaned up their mess and put Brittany's sex toys back after washing them up. Alvin and Brittany looked at the clock, Dave wouldn't be home for at least another 40 minutes! Excited, the two quickly ran to the bathroom to clean each other up. The washed each others bodies and Alvin fingered Brittany's butthole until all of the remaining cum was washed out of it. They then kissed in the shower and Alvin bent her over again. He moved her tail away and inserted his dick into her butthole once more. She moaned as he fucked her tailhole one last time. 5 minutes later, he and Brittany orgasmed, and Alvin fingered her now completely sore ass until it was clean again. The two of them then got out of the shower and dried off. They went back to the girls' room to dress and snuck back in bed. Both came out 10 minutes later and sat on the couch to watch T.V. when the others walked in. With Alvin and Brittany looking like they had just woken up, no one suspected anything. Alvin and Brittany ate and couldn't help but smile as they thought about how much fun they had had tonight, and how much more fun they could have next time.


End file.
